Festival infernal
by NikkiFictivcorp
Summary: Les Nombrils- post tome 7 C'a y est! Notre groupe préféré d'albinos va enfin pouvoir faire leur premier concert comme de véritables pros! Mais il fallait qu'il revienne, et puis honnêtement, comment pouvait-il s'y attendre?


Le groupe pouvait enfin partir en tournée avec ce contrat en poche, de plus le prod devait vraiment nous adorer, il n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de sa super surprise qui nous attendait, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Les autres n'arrêter pas d'imaginer ce que ce serait: pour les uns c'était des costumes, d'autres plutôt du matos à notre éfigie, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait faire dans notre semi-limousine lancé en direction de notre première scène.

De ce qu'on allait y faire, le prod avait réussit, en tirant quelques ficelles, nous avait dégoter le marché suivant: on devait assurer la première partie d'une DJ polonaise ( que je pourrais tenter de draguer en passant) ou un truc dans le genre pendant un festival pour je ne sais quoi.

Le lieu du fameux festival n'était pas loin vu qu'on y arriva assez rapidement, le bâtiment me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais les grandes affiches faisant la promotion des différents artistes m'empêchèrent d'en faire sortir un souvenir. Le producteur nous entraîna vers les coulisses où sa soit disante surprise nous attendait, en passant on croisa la DJ, il nous présenta à cette dernière sans entrer dans les détails:

"Les albinos, Dasha... Dasha, les Albinos.

\- Vous pas être groupe du journal? Demanda-t-elle en nous serrant tour à tour la main, Albin répondit pour le groupe.

\- On parle de nous jusqu'en Pologne?

\- Grosse histoire, gros titres, surtout quand bassiste se prend pour Dexter.

\- Et c'est vraiment pour cela que nous sommes connus?

\- Pas vous inquiétez, gens oublier au bout d'un moment. Et puis médias trouveront autre chose à vendre.

Punaise il est costaud son accent à la polonaise, même avec sa voix déformée, commentais-je dans ma tête.

\- Et ça va autant plus vite si on fait bonne impression auprès du public, c'est un bon conseil à suivre, enchaîna notre prod, et en désignant notre loge: par ici s'il vous plaît...

\- Bonne chance pour concert, fit la DJ avant de partir.

Je préféra laisser les autres aller voir leur surprise, de mon côté:

\- Excusez-moi, je voulais vous dire à quel point j'adore votre travail...

\- Bien, alors toi connaître titre dernier album à moi, soupira-t-elle.

\- Euhm...

\- Kurwa, moi voir assez de błaznów comme toi tout le jour.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen qu'on puisse se voir?

\- Bien tenter, mais toi devoir dégager."

Elle reparti bien agacée et me lança un dernier truc en polonais, certainement une insulte, moi j'étais plutôt en train de relativiser: elle devait être moche si elle avait un masque.

Je partis rejoindre les autres dans la loge, dépité de ce râteau, mais contrairement à ce que pensait, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous: je pouvais entendre Albin gueuler depuis le couloir. Timidement j'entra dans la loge, je vis de grandes caisses ouvertes se trouvaient au centre et un technicien s'y tenait non loin:

"... Je vous répète que je peux pas accepter ça! Vous êtes en train de nous dire que l'on est remplaçable! Hurla Albin.

\- Je ne fais qu'assurer votre succès dans d'autres pays, vous savez l'idole de nombreux japonais est un hologramme, Hatsune Miku je crois.

Je me tendis auprès de Karine:

\- J'ai raté un épisode?

\- Albin n'apprécie pas la surprise du prod et le lui fait bien savoir... il se prend trop la tête, regarde Mégane: elle aime bien son double, elle.

\- Son double?

Mon attention se porta au niveau des caisses, et en me déplaçant d'une ouverture, je fus surpris de me retrouver nez à nez avec un Red, rouge et blanc, avec le symbole albino incrusté dans le torse.

\- Il nous a tous fait en ce qu'il appelle " les mechalbinos".

Je préféra reculer, et par la même occasion je contempla les doubles des autres membres, à la fois terrifié mais néanmoins fasciné par leur ressemblances avec chacun d'entre nous.

\- Écoutez, ces machins m'ont coûté un demi million de dollars, laissez-les jouer au moins ce soir, peut-être que vous changerez d'avis.

\- C'est comme avoir sa statue de cire mais en mille fois mieux, enchérit Mégane en titillant une mèche de la double de Karine.

\- Je suis pas trop opposé, et puis c'est parfait tu pourrais la manipuler comme bon te semble, rajouta Karine.

Albin ignora cette remarque, le prod fit signe au technicien de mettre en marche les appareils, il s'exécuta et après un petite bidouillage sur sa tablette, nos doubles prirent vie alors que leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge, Red se rapprocha de moi:

Je ne fais pas non plus confiance à ces... mechalbinos.

\- De même, lui soufflais-je à mon tour, si leur première version a déconné, je vois pas trop pourquoi ils s'embêteraient à ce que les suivants fonctionne.

\- Et le problème, c'est qu'on peut pas y faire grand chose, dit Albin en se joignant à nous. On pose le problème au prod, il pourrait nous sucrer le contrat et continuer à faire joue-joue avec eux...

\- Et s'il deviennent comme l'autre affreux?

\- Ils l'auront, lui et la boîte qui les a fait, dans le baba, répondit simplement Albin. Mais soyez un peu réaliste: la boîte qui a dut le faire a certainement couler. Il s'agit que d'une vague ressemblance...

\- T'as peut-être raison.

\- ... Et puis je pense que cette ressemblance est normale si on prend en compte que sa tête a servi de base pour le logo du groupe, termina Albin en sortant un petit rire gêné.

\- Si je vous prie, chers albinos, déclara le prod en désignant la sortie à la pièce, c'est bientôt à vous."

Nous nous engouffrions dans le couloir, en suivant les machines de près. Nous les contemplions se préparer une fois la scène atteinte et partions vers nos propres sièges, en croisant la DJ qui me lança furtivement un regard froid. Nous étions bien en face de nos doubles, et après un petit moment les machines commencèrent les festivités avec le double d'Albin, nous, on assistait sans grande joie à notre propre concert nos boissons à la main:

"Soyez le bienvenu mesdames et messieurs à cette 34ème édition des " musiciens pour la paix", entama Albin numéro 2. Je me présente, mon nom est Albin, et nous sommes les albinos. Mais je suppose que vous voudriez écouter de la bonne musique?"

Le pseudo-groupe commença à jouer, la chanson (choisie par le producteur bien évidemment) se déroula sans trop d'accro:

"... Je ne suis plus une victime, j'en suis sortii-i vainqueur..."

Ce léger dysfonctionnement suffisait à déplaire le prod, qui s'empressa de se plaindre à un technicien qui n'aurait pas dut traîner par là. Karine rigola doucement dans son coin, la vue d'un Albin en train de caler étant marrant, alors que les problèmes des engins prirent de plus belle:

"Et main-tee-nnaant j'ai envie... de... re-prendre... ma vie... merdeux."

L'Albin mécanique se fit parcourir de spasmes alors que des voix se levaient dans la foule, pas étonnant quand les paroles ne sont mêmes plus bonnes! Albin partit à son tour engueuler le prod, qui engueula alors le pauvre technicien, soutenant difficilement que ce qui arrivait sur scène n'était en rien de sa faute. L'appareil continuait quant à lui, les yeux ayant virer du rouge au... violet:

"J'espère que le spectacle vous plaît jusqu'ici... car nous allons... enchaîner sur une... chanson qui m'emmerde depuis trop longtemps."

Ce qui me dérangea en dehors du texte que sort le Albin, c'est le fait que autres appareils se mirent à avoir des bugs similaires:

"Je connais quelqu'un qui s'en est miraculeusement sorti victime, comme un véritable fils de pute, et après tout ce temps passé à pourrir, je regrette vraiment qu'Alb ne lui ait pas éclaté la gueule."

Il me pointa du doigt, les yeux des autres machines passèrent elles aussi au violet et regardèrent la direction que pointait le doigt:

"Chopez-moi ce connard."


End file.
